soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tony Lord
| age = | death cause = | occupation = News reporter | title = | residence = | family = Lord | parents = Victor Lord Dorothy Randolph | siblings = Victoria Lord Meredith Lord Tina Lord Todd Manning Victor Lord Jr. | spouse = Cathy Craig (1976-77) Pat Ashley (1982-83) | romances = | children = Brian Kendall | grandchildren = | grandparents = | aunts/uncles = Powell Lord I Gwendolyn Lord Eugenia Randolph | nieces/nephews = Megan Gordon Kevin Buchanan Joey Buchanan Jessica Buchanan Natalie Buchanan Daniel Wolek C. J. Roberts Sarah Roberts Starr Manning Danielle Manning Jack Manning Sam Manning Victor Lord III | cousins = Powell Lord II Richard Abbott Victoria Lord Meredith Lord | relatives = | species = }} Anthony "Tony" Harris Lord (born Anthony Harris) is a fictional character on the American soap opera, One Life to Live. The son of Victor Lord, Sr. and brother to central heroine Victoria, George Reinholt originated the role in April 1975. The character would go on to appear on the serial through 1979, and reappearing from 1981 to 1983, and briefly in 1987. Casting Actor George Reinholt originated the role of Tony Lord in April 1975, portraying the character through June 1977; Philip MacHale assumed the role in June 1977, playing it through 1979 and briefly reappearing in 1987. Chip Lucia went on to play the role from March 1981 through Tony's death September 16, 1983. Storylines Prodigal son ) and Tony (George Reinholt), 1977]] In 1970, it had been revealed that Victor had conceived a secret son with Dorothy Randolph (Eugenia's sister). Victor had never met the child, and had searched for him for years. Now, with his health failing, Victor was desperate to find his long-lost son. The assumed cousin of central heroine Victoria Lord, Tony Harris arrives in Llanview in the spring 1975 in search of his birth father, and Dr. Dorian Cramer was the first to realize that he was Victor's long-lost son. He and Victor were eventually reunited, but Dorian, hoping to maintain her hold on Victor's fortune, soon manipulated events to make father and son bitter enemies. By 1976, the feud between Victor and Tony worsened, and Dorian persuaded Victor to make her a main beneficiary of his will. Soon however, sensing his mortality, Victor began to soften towards Tony, and father and son made efforts to reconcile. In 1976, Tony Lord began a romance with fragile Cathy Craig who, still overwrought over the death of her child, began to lose touch with reality and raged over the news that Viki was pregnant. Meanwhile, Tony shared a past with new Banner editor Patricia "Pat" Ashley she was still in love with him, but kept her distance. Pat had long kept a secret from Tony, which she confided in Viki: Pat's son Brian Kendall was Tony's son. Soon Pat had decided to fight for Tony, but he and Cathy had eloped. Desperate to guarantee that she would inherit the Lord fortune, Dorian continued to alienate Victor from his son. But Tony discovered Dorian's machinations and told his father; when Victor confronted his wife, he was shocked to hear Dorian admit that she'd known Tony's true identity from the beginning. Luckily for Dorian, a sudden stroke left Victor unable to speak. As she schemed to keep him from recovering, Victor had a second stroke — he struggled to tell Viki what Dorian was up to, but before he was able, the Lord of The Banner was dead. To everyone's surprise, Dorian was named executrix of Victor's will, and Tony was excluded altogether. Viki gave birth to Joe's son Kevin Lord Riley, but soon sister-in-law Cathy kidnapped the child. When delusional Cathy was found, she had no memory of taking the infant or where she had left him. Tony and Pat could no longer ignore their feelings for each other and made love. By 1977, the loss of their son had taken its toll on Joe and Viki's marriage, and Dorian did all she could to keep the couple separated. But when Cathy finally remembered enough for Kevin to be found, Joe and Viki reconciled. Pat and later life Tony stayed with Cathy until he felt she was well enough to handle a separation; in the meantime, Pat had told Tony that Brian was his son. When Tony and Cathy split, he and Pat were engaged, but Brian hated Tony and took the news badly. When Pat's dead husband Paul Kendall appeared very much alive, she sadly told Tony she was welcoming Paul back into her life for Brian's sake. But soon Pat and Tony had resumed their affair. Pat finally told Brian that Tony was his father in 1978, and an upset Brian ran out into the street, where he was hit and killed by a car. Tony and Pat's relationship fell apart in the aftermath of Brian's death, and Tony left Llanview in 1979. He later returned in 1981, and befriended Bo Buchanan; Tony and Pat reunited and were married that year. In 1983, Pat got the news that Tony had been killed on assignment in Lebanon while doing a story on a terrorist group; she soon left town to accept a job in Chicago. However to this day, Tony's body has never actually been found. References External links *Tony Lord profile – SoapCentral.com Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1975 Category:Fictional reporters Category:Fictional American people of English descent Category:Lord family Category:One Life to Live characters